Which Way?
by Jade Cade
Summary: Slight YAOI (BxR) I kinda lost at first but it's coming back. Please read, (chapter 7 up, More Fair Times)
1. Boredom, Lessons, & Tension

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

A/N- I came up with this idea while I was doing laundry and listening to the radio .Yeah..

Marik- Now, let's get this story over with.

Authoress- What you don't like it?

Marik- I didn't say that.

Bakura- I don't like it.

Authoress- That's why I didn't ask you, Bakura.

Sabelina- Well, have fun reading while they have their fun arguing.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Sabelina. How sad.

-------------------------------

Tea's POV

I sit in my room at my desk, staring at the jumble of numbers and symbols teachers call Algebra. "Who cares what x equals anyway?" I sighed. I quickly finish the last four problems though I'm sure they aren't correct, then put my homework away. Now what to do? Yugi has to help his grandfather with the shop today, Joey is visiting Serenity, I can't get ahold of Tristan...

Oh, well. I'll just surf the Internet then. I wake up my computer and absentmindedly scroll through the list of people on AIM. One catches my eye, KCBlueeyes. A little common sense tells me this must be Seto Kaiba . How interesting, I thought he was also so busy. Well, I don't have anything better to do, let's have a little fun, shall we?

**FriendsR4ever**- Hello, Kaiba.

**KCBlueeyes**- Who are you? How do you know my name?

**FriendsR4ever**- Hm.. I'd rather not tell you my name yet. But, you are one of my friends' rival. And he kicks your ss everytime.

**KCBlueeyes**- What do you want Tea?

**FriendsR4ever**- Well, you're smarter than I thought. Is it a crime simply to want to talk to you?

**KCBlueeyes**- Coming from one of Yugi's friends, yes.

**FriendsR4ever**- Oh well, I didn't really except to find you on here.

**KCBlueeyes**- Nor did I except you to find me here. Now, if you excuse me I must get back to work.

**FriendsR4ever**- Okay, well perhaps I'll talk to ya later.

**KCBlueeyes**- Don't count on it.

What a jerk he can be! Too bad his attitude isn't nearly as handsome as his looks. Oh my God! Did I just think that?!

End POV

-----------------------------------------

Yami came down the stairs and found Yugi unloading a box of cards and putting them on the shelves. "Hey, Yugi. I'm headed over to Sabelina's house to practice with her. Want to see if you can come?" he explained holding up his violin case.

"Sure, I'll ask Grandpa." Yugi jumped up from the floor and raced off to find his grandfather. He came back a few minutes later lugging his cello behind him. Yami chuckled softly and took the cello from Yugi handing him his violin to carry. Yugi smiled gratefully "Thanks Yami."

"No problem, Yugi."

A girl with medium length, curly, light brown hair and sparkling pale blue eyes answered the door, "Hey Yami, hi Yugi. Glad you could come." she greeted them excitedly, ushering them into the house before they could speak. "I'll go get my saxophone, be right back." she sprinted upstairs and was, amazingly, back in less that a minute. "Whoa, calm down now, Sabelina." Yami said, taking his violin out of its protective case. "Er sorry, guess I had too much sugar today." she apologized.

"What's new with that?" Yugi muttered. Sabelina growled, "I heard that, Yugi."

"All right, let's practice." Yami announced...

later:

"That was great, guys." Sabelina exclaimed, throwing her arms around Yugi and Yami in a friendly hug. Yami noticeable tensed and pulled away from her embrace. Sabelina immediately let go of them and turned a questioning gaze upon Yami. Yami shrugged and picked up Yugi's cello and left the room. Sabelina was a bit hurt and confused by her friend's strange behavior, but tried to hide it as she turned to Yugi. Yugi looked confused as well, "Don't worry about it, Saelina. I'll ask him about it tonight." he replied softly to her unasked question. He picked up Yami's violin case, "Bye." Then he too left. "Bye!" she called after them...

A/N:

Authoress- _smacks Bakura with Marik's Millennium Rod._ How dare you dis my story before I even write it..grr!

Marik- Er..she's sorry for the shortness but we'll get working on the second chapter right away..

Bakura- Ow! Okay, okay..I'm sorry.

Authoress- Good. Oh! _grins sheepishly at the readers_ Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Dreams and Confusion

AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME

chapter 2

Authoress- Hello again. Thanks to my one and only reviewer for the last chapter.

Bakura- She just couldn't resist the urge to continue immeditaly, otherwise you probably would have to wait until four other people reviewed.

Authoress- _nods_

* * *

Sabelina answered the phone in her usual cheerful tone, though she was still upset as to why Yami had acted the way he had. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sabelina!" the voice over the phone said cheerfully.

"Hey Tea! What's up?"

"Nothing, that's why I called."

"Oh, suffering from boredom as you? No need to worry, I'm here to save you."

"Great! Think you can come over?"

"Of course, I'm on my way."

"Okay, see ya soon then."

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi knocked softly on the bedroom door. It was silent for a moment before Yami replied. "Yes, Yugi?"

"Can I come in?"

"...Sure."

Yugi opened the door slowly and entered the room. Yami was sitting at his desk, writing something in his journal. Yugi sat on the bed "Yami, Sabelina was wondering why you did that."

"If that was a question...I don't know." Yami replied quietly. Now it was Yugi's turn to remain silent for a moment. "Oh. Sabelina seemed pretty upset. Perhaps, you should call her." he suggested. Yami sighed "Yeah." Yugi stood up and dismissed himself from the room, heading to his own room.

Yami wrote a few more words in his journal before putting it away and climbing into bed, more confused then ever, and fell into a disturbing dream.

* * *

_"Come here, Yami." purred a smooth, deep voice. Yami couldn't see where the voice was coming from but found himself moving forward, nonetheless. He felt his body being pulled into an embrace. He was held tightly to the taller, firm form, he still couldn't see._

_The voice purred again, this time in his ear, "Relax, Yami." Yami was actually finding it hard not to relax against his invisible 'comforter'. The voice purred once more, "That's better my precious." _

_Yami blinked in confusion and noted that his eyes were starting to adjust to the lack of light but he still couldn't see anything. He heard a soft rustle to his right and was able to see a shadow shifting. So that meant there had to a light somewhere nearby. He slowly turned around, expecting to find the source of light. But what he did find wasn't a source of light...the figure chuckled "Yami?"_ _This voice was different...higher, softer, and urgent. It was Yugi's..._

* * *

Yami jerked away and sat up, expecting to see Yugi watching him. No such luck, that would make too much sense. He glanced at the clock, 5:30a.m. No sense in going back to sleep now, not like he could anyway. He groaned and managed to drag himself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the light on and Yugi sitting at the table.

"Yugi. What are you doing up?" Yami asked, concernedly. Yugi shrugged, "You were having a bad dream, I couldn't sleep."

"Did you try to contact me through our mind-link?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, did it work?" This time Yami was the one to nod. "Good. Want to talk about it?" Yugi responded. Yami shook his head, "Not much to talk about. It was too dark to see anything, though I did see this shadow and a person, too dark to notice any details. I know he was taller than me." Yugi watched him for a moment, "You know it was a 'he'?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure, seeing as how the voice was deep."

"What did he say?"

Yami mumbled something and took a seat across from Yugi. "Must I repeat it?" he whined. Yugi shook his head,

"I guess not... though I am very curious..." he said giver his darker half, a hopeful expression. Yami sighed, knowing if he didn't comply now, Yugi would somehow manage to make him feel guilty for not telling him.

"First he told me to come to him, and even though I didn't know where the voice was coming from I found myself moving forward. Then he told me to relax, then I guess I did because he said that was better.."

"Yami! You're leaving out half the story." complained Yugi.

"For good reason too." Yami replied softly, staring at the table in front of him.

"Oh really? And what would that reason be?"

Yami sighed again. "Because I don't understand it myself."

Yugi was about to ask another question but Solomon, their grandfather, stepped into the kitchen.

"Well! What are you two doing up already?"

Yugi looked up at his grandfather, "Yami..."

"Nothing. Really." Yami interuppted. He received a glare from Yugi and a questioning glance from Solomon.

* * *

Bakura- Jade, you do know that you made the figure in Yami's dream sound like a cat.. _points to the fact she used the word 'purred', three times._

Jade/authoress- What could I say..the person reminds me of a cat...a silver one. _points to **ShadowSpirits**' story **The Pain You Gave Me. **_I love that story and it contributed to my ideas.. Please read and review!


	3. Sleepy, Lazy Morning

Chapter 3

Jade- Hello once again people! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I hope you enjoy the story. This chapter and most chapters after this one are going to include a song. Lyrics are in italics

Bakura- And I would like to congratulate the following people; Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Mai and for not being dragged into this living nightmare. I suggest the mentioned people express their condolences to Tea, Yugi, Yami, Sabelina, Marik, Ryou and myself. Thank you for your time.

Marik- _claps _Nice speech Bakura.

Jade- One, this isn't a nightmare, and two the others will be dragged in later.. _evil smirk_

Marik- Jade still doesn't own anything. "Invisible" belongs to Clay Aiken or whoever wrote it for him. And pretend in this story, Clay Aiken doesn't exist.

Ryou- Not sure how I got stuck here, but anyway this is the night Yami had the dream from our point of view..

* * *

Ryou sighed and picked up his guitar playing around with the notes trying to find a melody. Bakura had left earlier that night to who knows where, to do who knows what. So that left Ryou alone, again, he had asked Marik if he could come over to practice with him. No luck, Marik wasn't there, no doubt out with Bakura. 

_Whatcha' doing' tonight_

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall_

_Are you really alone_

_Who's stealin' your dreams_

_Why can't I bring you into my life._

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive._

He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and made a few notes, the song he was making was to be played at the Mayflower Club tomorrow night. Marik and Sabelina, Duke and himself played there every other night, on their off days, the club had strippers there. How nice?

_If I was invisible _

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait.. I already am)_

Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he loved his dark. Perhaps more than just friends, perhaps more than just yami and hikari. He doubted Bakura could understand the concept of love, or maybe it was himself he doubted.. But what if he did? What if Bakura felt love, maybe he _could_ understand it?

Ryou stood up and put his guitar back in it's case, it was already nearly 3:00 am and his dark still wasn't home. He picked up the guitar and sighed, heading up stairs.

Ryou flipped on the radio and fell onto the messy bed, that hadn't been made in who knows how long.. He was almost asleep when he heard the click of the lock on the front door. "Bakura." he whispered before giving into sleep.

Bakura stumbled through the front door, only slightly intoxicated. He figured it was good that Ryou wasn't waiting up for him. How well he remember many times before, Ryou had waited up for him, and being drunk, Bakura seemed to have no control of himself. How he had hurt the kid, both physically and emotionally, he preferred not the remember. All the apologizes in the world couldn't make up for it, that was the main reason he hadn't been drinking recently.

He went into the living room and crashed on the couch, no sense going upstairs and risk waking Ryou..

_Saw your face in the crowd_

_I call out your name_

_You don't hear a sound_

_I keep tracing your steps_

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could read what goes through your mind_

_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

* * *

Ryou stood in the doorway of his living room, staring at the couch where Bakura had fallen asleep. He strolled over and gently shook his sleeping yami. Bakura stirred slightly, rolling right off the couch. Ryou jumped back just in time to avoid his dark crashing into him.

"Oof! Damn couch." Bakura cursed, rubbing his head. Ryou stifled a giggle as he helped Bakura to his feet. "Why don't you go up to bed?" Ryou suggested quietly. Bakura glared at his light before muttering something under his breath and stumbled up the stairs. A slam of a door indicated Bakura must have taken his hikari's advice.

Ryou flopped down on the couch where his other half had occupied only a few seconds ago. He turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels absentmindedly. He glanced at the clock above the T.V. "Great. Only 10 a.m. and I'm already bored out of my mind." he complained aloud.

Half an hour later, Bakura came back down. He smirked, seeing Ryou had fallen asleep on the couch. He tip-toed over to the couch and turned off the t.v., careful not to wake his sleeping hikari. Then he left the room, heading to the kitchen, cooking up a delicious recipe for amusement. He filled a cup with icy water, then made his way back to Ryou. He held a devious smirk as he slowly tipped the glass, pouring the water over his light...

Ryou jumped, a startled cry rising from his lips. Bakura was standing above him holding his sides as he laughed at his hikari's reaction. Once Ryou realized what had happened, he giggled and tackled Bakura, who was trying to control his laugher. They both toppled to the ground, Ryou on top. Ryou felt his heart skip a beat and flushed. Bakura saw this and sat up, pulling Ryou closer to him.

"Aw. Why is my little hikari blushing?" Bakura purred. Ryou's blush deepened as he whimpered, struggling to get away. "What was that? I can't hear you." Bakura smirked, holding Ryou tighter against him. Ryou ceased his struggling and gently brushed the silver hair out of Bakura's face, fingers slowly stroking the thief's cheek...

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_I could just tell you where I standing_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait.. I already am)_

Bakura's smirk softened, thought he tried to ignore the tingles of excitement, racing down his spine. Needless to say, he failed, as he took Ryou's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "You're not invisible to me, Ryou." he whispered, his breath tickling Ryou's neck. He stood up pulling Ryou along with him. Ryou shook his head in amazement, sending water droplets flying from his hair.

"Ryou!" Bakura complained, thinking his hikari did it on purpose. "What?" Ryou asked softly seeming slightly startled. Bakura realized he was mistaken, "Nothing. Come on, let's go get something to eat." he stated, grabbing the car keys. He seemed to change his mind and tossed the keys to Ryou, who was barely focused enough to catch them.

"You can drive this time."

"But, 'Kura. You've always complained about my driving before."

"Yeah, well now I'll be able to take a nap before we get there." Bakura joked sliding into the passenger's seat of the black 2004 Mustang Convertible. Ryou slid into the driver's seat and punched Bakura lightly in the arm. "'Kura! I don't drive _that _slow." he pouted. Bakura chuckled softly, "I know I was just kidding." Ryou started up the car, "Let's go. I'm starving."

Now, one might be wondering how in the world, Ryou and Bakura could possibly afford a 2004 Mustang Convertible. Well, as Bakura explained it to Ryou, being friends with Kaiba had its advantages. Ryou wisely assumed Bakura had found a way to break into Kaiba's bank account and 'borrowed' the money. But Seto, never said anything about missing any money, and they had a cool car, so he couldn't complain..

A five minute normal drive to McDonald's took Ryou about ten minutes where it usually only took Bakura two minutes or less. Kinda hard to miss the difference.

"'Kura. How could you fall asleep withing ten minutes?" Ryou mused, trying to arouse his sleeping passenger. He tugged Bakura's hair gently, Bakura moaned, "Ryou."

After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open, "Aw.. I was having a good dream." he whined, blinking into the sunlight. "God, it took you fifteen minutes to get here?"

"No, I've spent the last seven minutes trying to wake you up."

"Can't blame me for not wanting to get up."

"Late night?"

"Yeah. So you got a new song to sing tonight?" Bakura asked, getting out of the car. Ryou followed suit, "Yep, but I don't see why we couldn't play last Saturday."

"Well, they must have had their strippers working then."

They were silent until they got their food and sat down. Ryou looked up at Bakura, "You, you didn't go did you?" he asked nervously. "Nah, I didn't. Why? Would it bother you if I did?" His answer was a mumbled 'yes' from Ryou.

_I reach out _

_But you don't even see me_

_Even when I scream out_

_Baby, you don't hear me_

_I am nothing without you_

_Just a shadow passing through..._

"Hey! Ryou, Bakura!" called a high-spirited voice. Ryou's jade orbs scanned the restaurant, as did Bakura's garnet ones. They both spotted the sandy-haired, lavender eyed chatter-box and Bakura groaned softly, hitting his head against the table. Ryou smiled and waved to their friend. "Hey.."

_If I were invisible..._

_If I were invisible..._

_If I were invisible..._

_If I were invisible..._

_If I were invisible.._

* * *

Jade- Yippee! A cliff hanger! And that is where we will stop today, after all it's late and this is already my longest chapter.. 

Bakura- Not really..we all know who this annoying 'friend' is..

Ryou- Aw.. 'Kura loves me!

Bakura- I don't purr, cats purr. I'm not a cat. _hugs Ryou_ Of course I love you. Just not quite like she thinks.

Marik- _taps foot impatiently_ What about me?

Jade- Ooh. I love you Marik. _hugs_

Marik- Eek! Not what I meant!

Ryou- Well thank you to all our reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Bakura- _tries to purr_ See don't work.


	4. Puppies and Food fights

Chapter 4

Jade- Okay, this story is taking a slightly different direction than originally planned.

Bakura- We decided there will be no song in this chapter.

Marik- And in the last chapter, it said the band would play that night..change that to it will play the next night.

Ryou- As usually we don't own a single thing. So enjoy the story and please leave a review.

Shadow, the puppy- _yips happily_

* * *

"Yugi? You know, about the dream... I don't think it was a just a dream. I think it was a memory..." Yami said thoughtfully.

"But who? Who was with you? Where were you?" Yugi asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Don't know, though I feel as though I know him.. now. Palace. Egypt."

It took Yugi a moment to realize Yami was answering his questions. Yugi was silent for a moment, before saying, "Bakura? Since he's the only one who is aware that he was from Egypt.. " Yami bit his lower lip, staring out the window. "I don't know. It sounded like his voice, but from what I saw of the figure it didn't really look like him. And his attitude seemed calmer, almost sweeter."

Yugi choked on his milk, after he swallowed and finished coughing he gasped, "Are we still talking about the same person here?" Yami sighed, "Kinda. I think so."

"What's that suppose to mean, Yami?"

**I don't know! I'm so confused. What could the dream have possibly meant? **His mind screamed, but his only reply was another sigh and a slow shake of his head.

A bundle of dark matted fur bounced into the kitchen. Yami jumped out of his seat. "Where'd that thing come from?!" Yugi scooped up the puppy in his arms, "Calm down Yami. It's just the puppy I found last night, he was cold, hungry, and tired. Grandpa said we could keep him while try to find his owner. His temporary name is Shadow." he explained quickly. Yami shrugged, "When?"

"Last night, shortly after you went to bed." Yugi yawned, cuddling the puppy. Yami rest his head on the table peering at the puppy curiously. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing flashes of his dream. His eyes fluttered open again, gaze locking onto the puppy, who was staring intently at him. "Yugi?" he paused still watching the puppy. Instead of saying what he originally planned he continued, "I'm not going to school today."

* * *

Lunch was quite hectic that day. For once Yugi was glad he was so short, that meant most of the flying food went straight over his head. After dodging multiple unidentified flying foods, he made it to the quiet corner of the cafeteria where Ryou, Tea, Sabelina and their newest friend Yamia were sitting. Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura were, of course, participating in the food fight.

"Where's Yami?" asked the girl who looked as though she could be Yami and Yugi's twin sister. Her hair was similar to theirs only hers had more colors and some of it hung down to her shoulders and her golden eyes reflected the colors of her hair perfectly.

"Calm down Yamia. He's at home, he couldn't sleep last night." Yugi said, sitting down across from her. Sabelina piped up, "I think Yamia could help with that." she received three strange glares and one dark, dangerous glare. "Sab, get your mind out of the gutter." Yugi stated, shaking his head slowly.

"Ra! Why do you always have to make the worse out of what I say?" she complained, summoning Marik over to the table.

"I almost got hit!" he whined, brushing imaginary food particles from his clothes. Sabelina pulled him down beside her, "It's okay, Marik. You're safe for now." she cooed, hugging her boyfriend.

Tea cleared her throat, "Ahem. I quote, 'Physical show of affection will not be tolerated and will have consequences when it is demonstrated by students.' " Yamia turned her head away in disgust, or was that jealousy? "Oh please, Tea. This food fight is more of a problem than that." Sabelina responded, motioning to a glop of mashed potatoes that landed a couple of feet from their table.

Yugi waved his hand in front of Yamia, "Having fun staring at the potatoes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What kind of dream was it?"

"Not sure. He thinks he was in Egypt."

"He was with someone right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Yamia shrugged, "Just a feeling, I guess."

"Have you ever had any dreams like this?"

"Plenty. Some are bright, some are dark. But I'm never alone."

Ryou, who had been listening to this conversation, spoke up, "I wonder if Bakura has dreams like that too."

* * *

Yami paced around the house, the puppy, following his every move. Finally, Yami stopped, glaring down at the innocent puppy. "Come on, you little nightmare. Let's take you outside." Shadow jumped up and yipped happily, bounding towards the front door. Yami grabbed a rope from the shop and tied one end around Shadow's neck. "Yugi would kill me if I let you get away." he mumbled as he opened the front door and tied the other end of the rope to the porch post.

Yami glanced at his watch, noon, if he hurried he'd be able to make it to the school before lunch was over. He patted the puppy, good-bye and headed towards the school.

* * *

The food fight raged on as Joey, Tristan, and Duke marched back over to their friend's table. "That was the bomb!" a grape jelly covered Joey exclaimed. Duke shook muffin crumbs out of his hair before sitting down across from Sabelina. "Yeah, it was. Hey, where'd Serenity go?" Tristan asked, wiping turkey gravy from his face.

"She went home sick, I warned her the food was poisonous but she ate it anyway." Tea informed, shaking her head sadly.

Bakura slipped over to the gang's table and sat down by Marik. "Hey, how'd you manage not to get hit?" Bakura laughed, "How do you expect me to be a successful thief if I allow myself to get caught?"

The food fight started to die down, was it because they had lost their four bravest warriors, or was it because the girls had withdrawn, brushing off their clothes and giggling in their cute, girly way and some of the guys were staring in envious as their girlfriends' acted so flirtatious?

"I sense the Pharaoh has decided to grace us with his presence." Bakura mumbled sarcastically without even looking up.

"Well at least Yamia seemed to perk up." Sabelina said, nudging her now sulking boyfriend and his best friend.

* * *

Jade- That concludes this chapter..

Marik- Hey! How'd Sabelina become my girlfriend?

Bakura- And why would all the girls like Yami? He's nothing but a spikey-haired freak.

Jade- Because that's the way I want it. Any questions?

Ryou, Bakura, and Marik- Yes!

Jade- _sweatdrops_ No time for questions right now, sorry.

NOTE- Yamia does not belong to me, she belongs to my friend Yamia.. And a big thank you to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to my mom's boss, Gabby, for taking time to read my story.


	5. Mayflower

Ryou- OK. um we have a note here to start off with. Bakura...

Bakura- Alright. This is addressed to anyone and everyone who loves me and my adorable little hikari. PLEASE! Review 'Flying Sparks' before Jade does something to us.

Marik- She already knocked Joey out.

Jade- _bounces in wearing a purple cape and growls_ I am a vampire! Fear me!

Marik- Jade you need to quit raiding my yami's closet...

Disclaimer- If I owned Yugioh... it would not be aired in the U.S. for many fluffy reasons. And if I owned 'Touch' by Clay Aiken, I would have money to afford more than one box of Bottle Caps. So as you can see, I don't own anything expect... well nothing.

* * *

Ryou fidgeted nervously as he waited for 8 o'clock to come. He figured it only normal to be nervous about performing a new song for the first time in front of a crowd. The band had always practiced before but this week, nobody had the time. Marik was currently tuning his guitar and Sabelina, their manager/saxophone player was going over the music sheet. Duke seemed calm enough, as he tapped his drumsticks together. And you can't forget the group's wonderfully talented pianist, Ishizu.

Finally, everyone was ready and the club lights dimmed. "Alright guys, let's go!" Sabelina cheered, bouncing out onto the stage ahead of the others. They followed; Duke heading back to his drums while Ryou and Marik went towards the front with Sabelina. Ishizu gracefully strolled over to her best friend, the piano, giving the audience a polite smile and wave.

The spotlight was turned on Sabelina. "Hello and welcome to the Mayflower. As you most likely already know, we are the band, 'Heartthrob.' Our singer Ryou," she paused as the spotlight flickered over him, "Is a real heart throb don't ya think?" The crowd, of course, goes crazy; and somewhere among them, sits Bakura growling at the all the attention his light was getting.

"What about me Sab?" Marik whines.

"Now how am I suppose to forget my own boyfriend?" This received a lot of 'boos' from the audience. "I know. You poor souls; me, Ishizu, and three hot guys and only two are available. Right Duke? Right Ishizu?"

"Don't count on it." Ishizu scolded playfully.

"Right." Duke replied giving a small flirtatious wave. The crazed girls screamed and cheered and a few probably even fainted. Ryou stepped up to his microphone, "Alright, let's get this show started now that you have already caused a few fans to faint." The spotlight changed to a light blue as the stage lights dimmed as well, leaving the whole room basking in the eerie blue glow. "The first song is called 'Touch'."

_Blue, is the ocean in your eyes,_

_Blue as cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall._

_Red, is the fire in your heart,_

_for the passion and love that we make as the sunset is fading away._

Another spotlight danced around the stage, this one a light hue of red. The two spotlights continued to dance circles around the stage, avoiding the other at some points and mingling at others.

Tea's breath caught as she cast a shy glance to Yugi and found Yugi staring back at her. They both giggled softly and blushed, looking away shamefully. On stage, Ryou caught sight of this and smiled to himself. That was easier than he thought it would be, not like that was the only reason behind this song. No, this song held a much deeper meaning.

_Angel, heaven starts here tonight in your arms,_

_wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm._

_Now that you're here, angel don't go, lets keep the mood nice and slow_

Ryou let his body flow to the rhythm, 'Hm... note to self; think about investing in back-up dancers.'

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night._

_Oh cause your touch is so right_

_Yes, I've been thinking about you._

_I've imagined the feel of your body and how it will be when we move._

Bakura sat at the bar, completely mesmerized by his hikari's fluid movements, his apricot brandy temporarily forgotten. ' No. Bad. I'm not falling for him. Sure he's sweet and innocent and...' he turned back to his drink and downed it before calling for another. 'Must distract my mind. I'm drunk that's all. How can I be drunk after one shot? Great, now I'm arguing with myself.' he thought to himself.

_Darling, magics alive tonight in your arms_

_wanna drown in this moment, get lost in your charm._

_Now that you're here, don't move too fast lets make the moment last._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night._

_Oh cause your touch is so right_

_I don't want nobody else and you see that my body is aching,_

_I'm hopelessly taken by you._

Yamia adverted her gaze from the stage, golden-amber eyes scanning the contents of the club and finally resting on the object of her desires. She couldn't stand watching Ryou sing, don't get her wrong, she loved him as a friend and loved his music, but he tended to get a bit... er... seductive with his dancing? And it drove her crazy, plus it didn't do a lot to help her already infatuated mind.

So instead, she imagined Yami up on stage, singing, just for her. She sighed dreamily and spaced off as the song continued.

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night._

_All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night._

_Oh cause your touch is so right_

_your touch is so right_

_right_

_your touch is so right._

The song came to an end and the crowd went wild, again. Honestly! What did you expect? For them to fall asleep? Yugi and co. stood up and cheered their friends on as well.

Sabelina once again took the spotlight, stepping back up to the microphone she exclaimed excitedly, "Guess what fans? Tonight is your night to show us your talent. So step on up and show us your best on the Mayflower's brand new karaoke machine! Who wants to go first? Or I could just pick... Hey look it's Seto!"

"Yeah, it is! Hey Kaiba, want to try out the karaoke?" Marik asked hopefully.

Try as he might, Seto had no escape, he soon found himself being pulled up onto the stage by Yami and Bakura. "Let go of me! I'm not going to sing!" he growled, struggling to get away from his captors. Joey piped up, "If ya won't sing, we'll be happy to tell the audience where you've been the past weekend." That sure kept Seto quiet.

The band cleared the stage so Seto could take over. Ryou hopped down off the stage, right into his dark's arms. "Great performance, kid." Bakura mumbled softly, running a hand through his light's hair. "Thanks, Kura." Ryou said, giving his yami a hug before they turned their attention back to Kaiba.

* * *

Jade- This chapter is terrible.

Bakura- I was going to say that.

Marik- What shall happen in the next chapter?

Ryou- Do you think we should continue with the nightclub thing, or should we skip to later that night, next day?

Bakura- Please REVIEW! Or else...


	6. Fair Bondage

Chapter 6 'Which Way?'

Jade- Only one review?! Do I have to start bribing you people to get a few reviews?

Marik- I guess so Jade.

Jade- Fine! If you review you'll get a kiss from Yami or Kaiba!!

Bakura- Okay, enough talk, get busy.

Ryou- Yes, please hurry so you can get to more important matters.

Bakura- Like updating 'Promises Are For Keeps' and 'Flying Sparks'.

Marik- And killing the Pharaoh!

Disclaimer- Do I honestly seem creative enough to own Yugioh!? Don't own _Measure of a Man_, either.

* * *

Let's spare you the agony of having to hear Kaiba sing and just say he was terrible! Okay so he wasn't that bad; he chose to sing _Measure of a Man, _which was a great song for him to sing. Whatever he did, he would NOT let anyone tell where he had been this weekend.

A certain lilac-orbed, blond smiled, eyes shining with amusement. Who knew the CEO could sing? This would be great to tease him with. Of course the others were thinking the same thing... well most were anyway.

-

The Next Day

Yamia's awoke to the phone by her bedside ringing. She picked it up, "Hello?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful even though she just woke up.

"Hello Yamia! Want to go to the fair with me and the gang today?" came Yugi's overly-cheerful voice. Yamia smiled and replied, "Sure, I just have one question. How are you so cheerful in the morning?"

"Hate to tell you, Yamia but it's almost noon. But don't feel bad, I've been trying to get hold of Tea all morning and she seems to still be sleeping, and so is Yami."

"Really? Yami has always been a morning person... why is he still sleeping? Are you sure he wasn't drugged by anyone?" Yamia asked, concerned for her friend's health. There was a low chuckle from the other end, "Now where would you get a crazy idea like that, Yamia?" Yami's voice reached her ears, causing a slight blush to rise in her cheeks.

"Hey, Yami. Yugi told me you were still asleep. As for the idea, Marik's yami has tried it before."

"Yugi's a terrible liar. I'm surprised you believed him. Actually, I can't get much sleep, I keep having this strange dream. It's almost like a nightmare, only it seems real." At this point Yamia cut him off, "Really? I've been having a nightmare like that too."

Yami was silent for a moment, then replied quietly, "You don't think it has something to do with our past lives do you?" Yamia sighed and frowned slightly, "I do. So what time should I meet you? And where?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the fair. We'll pick you up in about half an hour,okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Maybe we could discuss our nightmares today?"

"Sure. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye. " and with that said, Yami hung up. Yamia sighed and staggered out of her cozy bed to get ready for a day at the fair.

-

"RYOU! RYOU! The demon is ringing again!" Bakura exclaimed, jumping onto his hikari's bed and looking over his shoulder to make sure the demon hadn't followed him.

Ryou sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong, Kura?" Bakura just stared at his adorable little hikari for a moment before replying, as calmly as he could manage, "The demon woke up again." Ryou moaned and fell back onto the bed, "Did it already go back to sleep?" Bakura curled up next to his hikari and rest his head on Ryou's chest, "I think so." he mumbled. Ryou smiled softly and stroked his yami's hair, "You poor soul. That demon really hates you, doesn't it?" Bakura nodded weakly before the demon sprang back to life. Bakura yelped and attached himself to his hikari assaid hikariwent to answer it.

In case you haven't realized yet, the demon was actually only the poor, harmless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryou! It's me, Yugi. I wanted to know if you'd come with us to the fair today. Please? Everyone else is going." Yugi whimpered. Ryou laughed as he imagined his friend using the deadly hikari look. "Hate to tell you, Yugi, but the Hikari Look doesn't really work over the phone. But we'll come anyway."

"Great! We'll pick up in about twenty minutes. See ya."

Bakura growled, "Just as was expected, evil people communicate through the demon." he muttered to himself. Then he shifted his attention to Ryou, "Don't I get a say in where we go?" he complained.

"You usually do but not today. We're going to the fair with Yugi and the gang." Bakura cringed slightly, "What did the demon do to you, hikari? Hey wait! I didn't mean you could leave me here!" he exclaimed, as Ryou headed out the door.

One Hour Later

"I'm sorry guys but I'm not willing to pay for any damage your yamis may do, so you're going to have to bear it." Seto growled, as he tied Bakura and Ryou together by the wrist, "And quit trying to bite me, Bakura." Bakura stopped, but only after Ryou threatened him through the mind-link.

"I can see why you wouldn't trust _him_, but you know you can trust me." Yami complained, poking at the rope binding him to Yugi. Seto smirked, "I'm afraid I must have forgotten Pharaoh. Besides, I'm only doing this for the public's safety. Wheeler, can I trust you, Devlin, and Taylor to control those two?" he asked, motioning to Marik and Sabelina. Joey nodded, "Sure thing, Kaiba."

"Good. Yamia, I have no doubt you'll go with Yugi and Yami? Ryou, I'm sorry but I don't think anyone can stand_ him_ longer than you, so you two will be alone, unless there are any problems. That leaves Mai, Mokuba, and myself. Now, I think we're set."

"Don't ya think you're going a little bit overboard, Seto?" Mokuba asked, tugging on his brother's sleeve. Seto shook his head with a smirk, "Mokuba, we may be rich but I don't plan wasting all my money on paying for damages done by them, and this way no one will get lost either."

-

"I feel like a damn mutt, being tied like this."

"Good, now obey me, for I am your master."

Bakura looked questioningly into his hikari's eyes, deeply surprised by the uncharacteristic response given to him. "Why do I feel this is going to be a common punishment, if I'm ever caught?" Ryou just smiled, not-so-innocently.

-

"This isn't right. Kaiba knows he can trust me, I've never damaged anything. He must have me confused with Marik's yami." Yami complained as he was dragged through the fairgrounds by his excited hikari. Yamia, who was trailing behind them, laughed softly, "Or maybe this is a way of him getting back at you for defeating him again and again."

Yugi turned around and tugged on the rope binding him to his yami, "Would you two quit talking so much and hurry up?"

Yami and Yamia both chuckled softly at Yugi's antics, "I can't go any faster than you Yugi." Yami reminded him, and he grabbed Yamia's hand with his free hand to avoid losing her in the crowd as Yugi picked up his pace. Yamia again, forced her blush down even though no one noticed it, at least that's what she thought.

-

Tea giggled softly as she turned to her companion, "It is so obvious to everyone except those three isn't it?" Serenity smiled softly, "Yes, Tea. It is quite plain to see their feelings for each other. I'm just so glad we got to come too." She glanced around quickly to make sure her brother wasn't around, because she was suppose to stay home due to the 'food poisoning' from the other day at school.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Tea asked, draping one arm around the younger girl's shoulders as they left to check out the fair for themselves.

-

"Seto, why didn't you tie the puppy to someone as well? I'm sure the public is completely safe with a stray wondering around here ya know." Mai joked as she and Seto followed Mokuba, as he rode ride after ride.

"Did you want the puppy tagging along with us?" Seto replied coolly.

"Good point. Hey, how does your brother not get sick?" Seto shrugged, "Talent, I guess."

-

Joey came up behind Tristan and Duke, panting heavily as he dragged Marik and Sabelina from the rope binding their wrists together.

"You guys don't let me have any fun. I was just going to steal his candy. I wasn't even planning on sending the kid to the Shadow Realm." Marik whined, then with a flash of his self-made fangs, he bit Joey hard on the hand. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but the way Joey was jumping around, screaming, one would have thought Marik took his whole hand off.

"If I get a rope burn I'm going to sue Kaiba." Sabelina growled, gingerly rubbing her bound wrist.

Tristan and Duke sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jade- To the reviewer...

**WHO?**: I take it you were upset that I forgot Mai? Well she's here now!

**Sierra's Darkness**: Again thank you for the help with the Shippings. You also have a big thank you on my profile.

**Queen Yamia**: For you my Queen, a not-so-royal update. Thank you for being the only one to review chapter 5.

Bakura- That was quick. I take it you're not well liked.

Jade- _twitches_ Shut it Whitey.

Ryou- Jade! You can stop using quotes from **Wild Aces** now, I know it was a great story that needs to be updated and I know you love getting on Kura's nerves but please stop.

Jade- _whimpers_ I hate how easily I can be controlled...

Marik- To make her feel better, if you want to that is, you can leave a review. Bye!


	7. More Fair Times

Which Way?

Chapter 6

Jade- Sorry this is coming so late... My editors are making it very difficult.

Bakura- I didn't do it. I swear I didn't.

Marik- Why would I do something like that? _Innocent grin_

Ryou- Sure you didn't Marik..

Disclaimer- I'm saving up to buy Yugioh.. I have thirty dollars right now, I don't think I'll be owning it anytime soon.

**NOTE- Yami Marik is back and for this story his name will be Mariku. **

-

Yugi sat on a bench, trying to eat a hot dog with his left hand since his right hand was still 'bonded'. Yami sat beside him with Yamia across from them. "So Yamia, care to share your strange dream with us?" Yami asked, handing Yugi a napkin as his hikari's hot dog missed his mouth and smeared ketchup on his face. Yamia couldn't help but smile at the sight but at the mention of the dream her smile faltered. "I guess it can't hurt. Well first..."

(Yamia's dream- dark)

_**I've got to get out of here.** A young girl thought frantically to herself, as she glanced around the large, dark, and seemingly empty hall. She didn't have a clue as to where she was but made a mad dash towards a door at the far end of the corridors._

_She did it!! She had made it out of that hateful place, she still hadn't a clue where she was but at least she was free. The girl crept slowly down the lane, keeping close to the wall when possible. She turned into an alleyway and ran straight into her worst fear..._

_The young girl was brutally thrown against the wall of the cell as the High Priest stood, looming over her. The girl whimpered softly as she curled herself into ball, awaiting the rain of blows she knew were coming. She clenched her eyes closed and muffled a scream as the Priest's foot came in contact with her already sore ribs. "You worthless piece of shit. I don't know where you think you're going but you are not going anywhere." he muttered._

_**Why Daddy? Why?** The girl thought weakly as she forced open her eyes, only to see HIM staring down at her with his emotionless cold blue eyes. "You belong to me now, Girl. So quit trying to run away. You see where it's getting you, don't you?" he smirked, before kicking her in the head and leaving, slamming the strong iron door behind him. "No, someone help me." the girl whispered before slipping into unconsciousness._

(end dream)

Yugi's mouth gaped open, "You were abused?" Yamia nodded, "Guess so, when I was younger anyway." Yami remained silent, thinking this over, "Could you recognize the Hight Priest?" he asked after a moment of silence. Yamia shook her head slowly in response, "I've heard about your dark one, already. What do you think they mean?"

"Perhaps we should talk to the source of your dreams." Yugi suggested, after looking at his friends' confused looks he explained, "Kaiba and Bakura. Seth, your favorite priest, Bakura, the famous King of Thieves?" At this, Yami and Yamia both went wide-eyed, Yamia in surprise, and Yami... Well, as much as he may deny it, he was scared senseless.

"Are you sure, Yugi? I mean, how do you know that Bakura was like that?" Yami asked, hoping his hikari had made a mistake.

Yugi smiled and shook his head slowly, "Maybe cause he still is."

"What do you mean, 'still is'?" Yamia questioned, feeling sorry for her friend.

Tea smacked her forehead in disappointment as she and Serenity strolled forward. Tea stopped behind Yugi, "Are you telling me you haven't noticed anything?"

Yugi gasped in surprise and turned around, "Hey Tea, hi Serenity."

"No, I guess I haven't.."

"Me either." Yami replied, as he and Yamia shared a confused glance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat now." Marik exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. Joey groaned and Tristan shook his head.

"Dude, maybe we should get your psychotic other half back. You were a lot calmer back then."

Sabelina glanced up at them with a frightened look, "That's fine with me but you gotta untie us first. Otherwise you might be dragging my dead body around for the rest of the day." Duke paled at the idea and set to work trying to undo the knot.

After five minutes and no progress, Sabelina sighed, "Marik, can't you just send the blasted rope to the Shadow Realm?"

Marik's eyes lit up at the idea and he pulled out his Millennium Rod. Joey whispered, "I hope this works."

Amazingly, it did work. "Bye bye rope, hello Yami!" Marik chirped as a light purple light began to grow around them. The light faded and Marik sprang forward, latching onto his yami. "Welcome back , Yami! I've missed you."

"What the-- I'm back?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bakura, where are we going?" Ryou asked as he was dragged along behind his yami. Bakura turned around and gave a quick tug on the rope, catching Ryou off-guard and pulling the younger teen into his arms.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Ryou giggled as Bakura kissed the tip of his nose, "Bakura! That didn't answer my question." Bakura just shrugged, "At least I was being truthful."

Ryou embraced his yami with one hand before slowly moving that hand down, retrieving a small gold-hilted dagger from it's place on Bakura's waist.

"Trying to hide this from me? I don't think so." Ryou scolded playfully, placing it in Bakura's hand. "Cut us loose now?"

Bakura lead him to a bench and sat down, tugging his little one into his lap. Ryou blushed slightly as Bakura nuzzled his neck before beginning to saw at the rope.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It must be a pain with all the media and everything." Mai said, frowning at her coke. "I mean, every move you make is watched. Every word is repeated."

"You're right, it is. And that's why we have to keep this a secret." Seto replied in a hushed voice.

They sat in silence until Mokuba came back with a pale green velvet stuffed bear he won at one of the game booths.

"Here Mai, this is for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No, I don't wanna go talk to him!" Yami protested as Tea and Yugi dragged him forward in search of Bakura.

"Oh shut it, Yami." Yugi stated, pulling on the rope. "It won't be that bad. You just have to talk to him about the dream. Don't you wonder what it means? "

"Not really." Yami replied weakly, giving up his struggle and letting them tow him to his doom. "Why don't we go find Kaiba first?"

Tea shook her head, "No way, this way we get your question answered and I can prove to you that Bakura is that way."

Yami whimpered, trying to clear his head of the scary images, "But, but what if he's... er.. busy?"

"Then it will prove my point ten times faster." Tea replied with a grin.

Serenity came running towards them, "I found them over by the pond. Let's go."

-

**NOTE**: When Serenity is talking about the pond- at my state fair they have this little pond where some ducks swim and then they have a little lake where you can drive little remote control boats. So she is talking about the little pond with the duckies..

Mariku- Yeah!! I'm back and ready to wreak havoc.

Jade- Ra save us.. Are you three done messing up my story?

Bakura- Hell, no!

Jade- Great... Well, I lost the plot somewhere in chapter 3 but the plot has kind of reappeared now.

REVIEWERS-

**Sierra's Darkness-** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Darkfox- **Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy.

**Yamia-** Again sorry for the wait and the bad attempt at humor.. I blame Marik! It's his fault...


End file.
